Custom Abilities (WC Sunamaru)
This is a list of abilities in WC_Sunamaru's custom LEGO Dimensions pages. Transfer Trash This is an ability that originated in the LEGO Batman series. It allows the user to pick up bricks lying around the world and put it in a depository to activate thing and/or build new items. So far, only VAQ-M can use this ability. Mini Gyrosphere Switches These are identical to Gyrosphere Switches, but smaller and for smaller things. Sheild Switches These objects are activated when a shield is thrown into them. Once a character has done so, they activate other things. So far, only Steven and Captain America can use these. Hole of Holes spots These are spots that the titulare Hole of Holes can be placed on to reach new areas. So far, only The Beatles and The Nowhere Man can use these. Fusion Once fusion is initiated by pressing and holding a certain button, every part of the toy pad will glow one by one. Place any character you want onto the glowing area. If you don't want a character to fuse on that section, press the select button to skip that area. Once at least 2 compatible figures have ben chosen, a DDR style bar will appear, with the player having to go certain directions or push certain buttons when they are close to the center of the ring. (This dancing mechanic was introduced in The Lego Movie Video Game) If the player missed too many times, the fusion will fail and they will need to start over. If the player succeds enough, however, the fusion will be succsesful. The resulting fusion is treated as their own character, with their own abilities, quotes, etc. If either of the parts of the fusion are removed from the toy tag, the fusion will split. Taking enough damage will also split the fusion. Another way to split the fusion is hold the transformation button. Only the Gems whose fusions have been seen and Connie can preform this ability. Limb Enhancer Spots These are objects that, once interacted with, gives the player character limb enhancers, which gives them new abilities. Only Peridot can interact with these. Translation Spots These spots were introduced in LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Different sound bars are shown in an order, and the player must select them in the order shown to activate things. So far, only C-3P0 can use these. Space Travel To travel through space on vehicles without interiors, simply press and hold a button until a wheel appears. Select where you want to go on the wheel. To do so in vehicles with interiors, enter the interior, then go to a spot to select your destination. Either way, once this is done, the player will travel through hyperspace until they reach the area. These areas can be traveled to almost interchanigbly with Tardis Travel, except most space travel vehicles cannot go to different time zones, only different planets. All year 3 spaceships have this ability. Gem Regeneration Functionally, this ability is identical to Time Lord Regeneration, except for gems. To regenerate in to different versions of gems upon death, you must turn cycle on. Activating cycle and choosing which version you want can be done with any Steven Universe vehicle that has an interior, or the TARDIS. Only gems whose regenerations have been seen can use this ability. Call in Reinforcements. This ability was introduced in LEGO Marvel's Avengers. It lets the user summon NPCs that fight for them. Spider Sense This is a reskinned version of Relic Detector. Only Spider-Man and Venom can use this ability. Lightsaber Cut This is almost exactly like cutting gold and Diffindo, except it can be almost any material and/or color (Except ones ascosiated with a certain ability) and only lightsaber users can use them. Dark Levitation As the name implies, this is an alternate version of levitation. The objects are black and dark red, sorrounded by red sparkles. Only Kylo Ren, Darth Vader, Voldemort, and The Wicked Witch can use this ability. Trivia * Category:Customs By WC Sunamaru Category:Custom Abilities